El despertar
by EstherHozaki
Summary: Zack sigue con vida, ¿que pensaran cloud y tifa? ¿que significa la pequeña cajita que tenia kunsel? horrible summary lo se XD pero bueno hice el intento entren y lean es Zack x Cloud asi que si no les gusta el yaoi no entren :3 bueno es todo


Bueno esta historia es Zack x Cloud, incluye un poco de Angeal x Genesis, Kunsel x Cissnei, Aerith x Zack y Tifa x Zack.

Los personajes son de Square Enix

Espero les gusten y dejen review si quieren continuación

Un chico de cabello negro abre los ojos, unos ojos azul claro, el cual está en un cuarto de hospital, el chico se sienta y mira a su alrededor notando a un doctor, él le pregunta -¿Dónde me encuentro?- el doctor le contesta –en Kalm, te encontraron casi muerto en un punto cerca de Midgar, has estado inconsciente alrededor de 2 años, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?- el chico le responde –Zack, Zack Fair-.

El doctor revisa a Zack desde sus signos vitales hasta sus reflejos, después le dice a Zack –bueno Zack, al parecer todo está bien puedes irte en el momento que gustes, solo avísame para entregarte tus pertenencias- Zack le responde –me gustaría irme ahora, pero antes, ¿podría contarme más o menos que a pasado en estos 2 años?- el doctor asiente y le contesta –claro, veamos hace un año y medio Midgar fue casi destruido por un meteorito, Shinra ya no existe es la empresa que fue antes ahora no tiene tanto poder, y creo que eso es lo más relevante que ha ocurrido- Zack asiente el doctor sale y regresa con una bolsa con materias, armadura, accesorios, ropa y dinero.

Zack se arregla para irse, sale junto con el doctor quien al despedirse entra de nuevo, Zack camina por la ciudad hasta que llega a la entrada donde se encontraban un chico y un señor, este ultimo agarrando una moto, peleando a gritos, Zack escucho la conversación, el chico estaba tratando de que le bajaran el costo de la moto pero el señor no aceptaba menos de 3000 gil por ella, el chico furioso se va de ahí.

Zack revisa su dinero tenia lo que junto de sus últimos pagos era suficiente para comprar la moto y todavía sobraba, se acerco al señor –disculpe, señor- el señor le responde -dígame joven- Zack le dice –escuche su conversación y yo necesito la moto tengo los 3000 gil que le cobraba a él podría vendérmela- el señor le responde –claro que si- Zack le da el dinero y el señor le entrega las llaves y un papel. Zack se va hacia lo que fue Midgar.

Zack llega cerca del risco donde murió pero nota otra moto se para a unos metros de ella, baja y se acerca con cuidado. Ve a un chico de pelo rubio con forma de chocobo, el cual esta hincado, en eso el chico se levanta, Zack sonríe al reconocerlo y se acerca abrazándolo por el hombro diciéndole –hola, cloudy1 ¿Qué me cuentas?- el chico se sorprende y se quita el brazo sacando una espada dirigiendo a Zack quien se sorprende pero no hace nada, el chico dice sorprendido pero sin bajar la espada -¿Zack?- Zack le responde –hola, vaya enserio creciste- no continua porque ve detrás de él viendo su espada clavada en el piso y un poco deteriorada, se acerca a la espada serio sacándola para después verla bien, dice –te la di para que la cuidaras Cloud no para dejarla aquí abandonada- el chico baja la cabeza contestándole – perdóname Zack- cloud baja la cabeza, Zack lo voltea a ver y le sonríe, se cuelga la espada en su espalda, y lo vuelve a abrazar mientras le dice- no importa, ahora ¿Qué has hecho cloudy?- el chico le dice –soy cloud, no cloudy y en realidad no mucho- Zack le responde –bueno- lo suelta, camina hacia su moto y continua diciendo –como no hay nada nuevo iré a ver qué puedo hacer- mientras se aleja cloud la última vez que vio a Zack2 toma su brazo y le dice –no, espera- Zack voltea y dice -¿ocurre algo?- cloud niega y pero contesta –acompáñame, quiero que conozcas unas personas- Zack le responde –claro, pero me gustaría ir a ver a aerith-

Cloud le responde –Aerith, está muerta- Zack lo mira triste y lo abraza, cloud sigue diciendo –lo siento, no pude…no pude salvarla de sephiroth- Zack se tensa y le dice -¿Sephiroth? ¿No lo habías matado en nibelhiem?- cloud niega y le dice regreso yo… yo soy su marioneta, el me dijo que siempre volvería por mí, me contro… - Zack tapa su boca con una de sus manos y le dice –shh, shh es mentira tu eres cloud strife y siempre lo serás- cloud asiente, Zack lo suelta y le dice –bien, ahora vamos a ver a tus amigos- cloud asiente y le pregunta -¿te llevo?- Zack le responde –tengo moto, yo te seguiré- cloud asiente, Zack corre hacia su moto y se sube encendiéndola , cloud se acerca a el con su moto, Zack dice –que moto tan guay- cloud le responde sonriéndole –tal vez te lo preste un rato- los dos aceleran hacia la ciudad.

Mientras avanzaban Zack leyó un cartel que decía Midgar, pero ve que solo era una ciudad destruida -¿ese es Midgar?- cloud asiente y contesta –asi quedo después del … - Zack continua –meteoro, ¿no?- cloud dice –si el meteoro, bueno entraremos hasta el monumento de ahí a la derecha, primer callejón y en un bar nos detendremos- Zack asiente y dice emocionado – entonces con instrucciones, ¡nos vemos allá! – Zack acelera dejando a cloud 10 metros atrás, cloud reacciona y acelera para alcanzarlo, los dos siguen el camino yendo parejos solo que Zack frena justo enfrente del bar y cloud unos metros después. Zack dice –hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien- cloud dice sonriendo –ni yo- los 2 se bajan pero en eso ven salir a una chica de pelo negro, ella ve a cloud y después a Zack, diciendo después -¿zack?- Zack la mira un poco para después contestarle –tifa años sin verte, aunque te vez igual excepto por tu ropa- tifa corre hacia Zack abrazándolo, Zack solo la abraza un poco, tifa dice –en verdad, ¿eres tu?, cloud es el no te hace feliz- cloud solo dice serio –si – tifa y Zack lo miran, tifa alegre y Zack sorprendido por la repentina seriedad de cloud, tifa le dice a Zack –vamos, entra- Zack asiente toma a cloud del brazo y lo jala mientras camina hacia adentro, cloud solo se deja llevar, los 3 entran y dentro se encontraban 7 personas, 4 niños y 3 niños, un perro con fuego en la cola y un gato sostenido por un hombre.

Zack se acerca al hombre que sostiene al gato y le dice –hola Reeve, ¿Cómo has estado?- Reeve lo mira sorprendido -¡ZACK!- los demás miran a Zack y dicen -¿tu eres Zack?- Barret dice -¿Qué no estabas muerto?- Zack le responde –pues, según yo si pero desperté en Kalm y me dijeron que me salvaron o algo asi- Barret le dice a Cloud –si cuentas algo cuéntalo bien- cloud dice –yo dije todo lo que vi- Zack le dice a cloud –aww cloudy ¿me extrañaste?- cloud se sonroja y cid dice -¿cloudy? Jajajaja, cloudy- cloud dice –Zack te los presento son Barret, Cid, Vincent, ya conoces a Reeve y si no conocías al gato es Cait Sith, Yuffie, Denzel y Marlene- Denzel se acerca a Zack y lo mira atentamente, Zack también lo mira, hasta que Denzel dice –gracias- Zack parpadea confundido y le pregunta -¿Por qué?- Denzel le contesta –por cuidar a cloud- Zack asiente y le dice mientras lo despeina –no hay de que, fue un placer- Zack carga a Denzel y pregunta – y dime ¿cloud te entrena?- tifa responde –no- Zack mira a cloud y le dice -¿por?- cloud dice –tifa se niega- asi pasa Zack el día en el 7º cielo, platicando con todos, sobretodo llevándose bien con Denzel y Marlene.

En la noche todos van a descansar, cloud sale pensando que todos estaban dormidos pero al salir encuentra a Zack respaldado en la pared mirando el cielo, cloud se acerca y le dice -¿pensé que estabas dormido?- Zack voltea y le responde –lo sé, solo quería salir un rato, ¿A dónde vas tú?- cloud dice –oh, a ningún lado en especial solo quería salir- Zack asiente y le dice –ve con cuidado, yo iré a descansar- cloud le pregunta -¿Qué harás?- Zack quien ya estaba cerca de la entrada le voltea a ver y le responde serio –por ahora, quiero ir con mis padres, después veré en que puedo trabajar- cloud le dice –Zack, tifa me platico que quería que te quedaras con ella- Zack suspira y le dice -¿tifa quiere conmigo?- cloud asiente y Zack continua –pues a mi no me gusta- cloud le pregunta -¿Qué eran tu y Aerith?- Zack responde –éramos novios pero antes de ir a Nibelheim rompí con ella- cloud le mira dudando si debía preguntar o no, Zack le sigue diciendo –rompí porque me empezó a gustar alguien mas- cloud le dice -¿otra persona?- Zack le responde, sonriendo como normalmente lo hace –si, nee cloudy, ¿quieres hacer otra carrera conmigo?- cloud asiente, Zack le pregunta –por cierto, ¿Por qué eres tan serio con ellos?- cloud lo mira extrañado para después contestar mas calmado –junta que soy tímido con ser mercenario- Zack golpea la palma de la mano con la parte baja del puño y dice –eso explica mucho- Zack le dice –entonces vamos, ¿A dónde vamos?- cloud le dice –escoge tu- Zack responde –vamos a la iglesia de Aerith, quiero recoger una flores- cloud asiente y los 2 se suben a las motos, Zack sale primero, pero cuando llega al monumento escucha que le gritan -¡Zack!- Zack voltea y ve a Kunsel -¿Kunsel? ¡Kunsel! ¡hola!- Zack se estaciona, se baja y Kunsel correr hacia el, cuando esta cerca, Zack le dice –hola Kunsel, ¿Cómo va todo?- cuando iba a responder cloud llega estacionándose detrás de Zack, Kunsel responde –creo que ya nada de lo que tú hagas me sorprende, ¿Quién es él?- Zack responde –es cloud ya te había hablado de el- Kunsel dice –es verdad, lo hiciste, solo que ahora no parece de los soldados de infantería- Zack sonríe y cloud dice –pues yo a ti no te conozco- Zack le dice a cloud –también te conté de él, el es Kunsel- cloud asiente y dice –mucho no recuerdo de ese tiempo- Zack lo mira confundido, Kunsel dice –asi que Cloud Strife, el favorito de Zack- cloud dice -¿favorito?- Zack cambia el tema –pero dime Kunsel, ¿Cómo vas con tu novia?- Kunsel dice –cissnei está bien, y ya estamos casados- Zack le dice –genial y felicidades- Kunsel saca una cajita y se la entrega a Zack mientras dice –algo me dijo que lo trajera conmigo, y creo que lo necesitaras ¿no?- Zack toma la caja y la abre, cloud ve todo un poco molesto, Zack al ver lo que contenía la cajita se sonroja cerrándola rápidamente y guardándola, le dice a Kunsel –no creí que aun la tuvieras- Kunsel le responde –se la iba a entregar pero no le vi- Zack le dice –te lo agradezco y espero cumplir lo dicho- Kunsel le responde –eso espero después de todo los comandantes no lo consiguieron por nada- cloud dice -¿comandantes?- Zack le mira y responde –no te toco pero en 1ª clase estaban Sephiroth, Angeal y Genesis, Angeal era mi tutor- lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de tristeza, Kunsel y cloud lo notaron pero no dijeron nada, Zack dice –es verdad, estábamos en medio de una carrera- Kunsel dice –la moto que tienes ya es vieja- Zack ríe –si pero era lo único que podía conseguir en poco tiempo- Kunsel le dice –aun tengo tu moto, si gustas te la puedo traer- Zack dice –enserio eso sería grandioso, cloud ¿podemos esperar?- Zack mira a cloud con ojos de perrito abandonado, cloud solo al ver esto asiente, Zack salta de alegría y dice –gracias, Kunsel ve ahora- Kunsel asiente y se va corriendo.

Zack mira hacia donde corrió, después voltea a cloud quien se seguía sentado en la moto, Zack vuelve a sacar la cajita mirando el collar con un dije en forma de una estocada, después de observarla mira a cloud quien lo miraba también, pero esquiva la mirada y Zack se rie, cierra la cajita se acerca a cloud y le pregunta -¿ocurre algo?- cloud niega esquivando aun la mirada, Zack le dice –bueno are como si te creyera pero si tienes alguna pregunta házmela- cloud asiente, Zack camina acercando al monumento pero cloud le pregunta –entonces si rompiste con Aerith antes de Nibelheim ¿Por qué aun tienes la cajita?- Zack responde –pues, veras espera un segundo- Zack ve a cloud y se acerca abrazándolo de los hombros diciéndole –aww, cloudy quiere saber quien me gusta ¿cierto?- cloud se sonroja pero niega con la cabeza, Zack sonríe al ver esto y le dice –bueno se lo iba a dar a esa persona, pero tuve un mal presentimiento y le dije a Kunsel que se lo diera por si algo me pasara, ¿contento?- cloud le mira y dice –si en verdad quisiera saber me responderías- Zack se sorprende pero le sonríe diciendo –si en verdad quieres saber, esa persona es …- antes de terminar llega Kunsel con una moto negra con detalles azules, Zack dice –luego te lo digo, voy por la moto y vamos a la iglesia- Zack suelta a cloud, se acerca a Kunsel quien ya se bajo de la moto, toma el casco, se lo pone y se sube a la moto, Zack dice –deséame suerte- Kunsel le dice –suerte, ¿Cómo te puedo contactar?- Zack dice –no lo se- Kunsel le entrega un celular –es tu antiguo número, asi no te nos desapareces de nuevo- Zack sonríe y asiente diciendo –te lo agradezco, nos vemos- Zack se acerca a cloud en la moto y le dice –vámonos- cloud asiente se pone los lentes y los dos aceleran.

El primero en llegar es Zack, los dos se estacionan, Zack se quita el casco y cloud los lentes, Zack dice mientras se baja –enserio que todo esta por todos lados- cloud le responde –si- Zack entra seguido de cloud, dentro Zack se inca enfrente de las flores, cloud dice –es diferente la atmosfera que tiene esta iglesia- Zack asiente, se para mientras dice –bueno te tenía que decir quién era ¿no?- Zack saca la cajita y se la extiende, cloud la toma y la abre, viendo el dije después la cierra y se la extiende a Zack, pero el niega con la cabeza –iré al bar nos vemos allá- Zack camina a la puerta, ya en la entrada sin voltear dice –es tuyo, cloud- Zack sale y se sube a su moto cuando se iba a poner el casco ve llegar a tifa corriendo, Zack se baja y deja el casco en la moto, tifa se acerca diciendo –gracias a gaia que estas aquí- Zack le pregunta -¿ocurre algo?- tifa niega y lo abraza, Zack solo la mira, tifa dice –pensé que te habías ido otra vez- Zack le dice –me ire pronto tifa y voy a ir solo, asi que suéltame por favor- tifa lo suelta pero sigue diciendo –no te vayas, por favor quédate conmigo- Zack niega y dice –no me gustas y nunca me gustaras- tifa le pregunta-¿Quién es? ¿Quién te aparto de mi? ¿Fue Aerith?, no fue cloud ¿cierto?- Zack le iba a decir algo pero cloud sale y dice –si fui yo tifa- Zack mira a cloud de reojo pero sin mirarlo de frente, cloud continua –y yo le correspondo- tifa dice mientras se aleja –entiendo, lo siento- tifa se va corriendo, Zack voltea a ver a cloud, quien traía puesto el collar, Zack le sonríe y dice –siento mucho no ser directo- cloud niega con la cabeza y dice –no importa, ¿desde cuándo te gusto?- Zack responde –desde que te conocí me llamaste la atención- cloud asiente y vuelve a preguntar -¿el dije que significa?- Zack se acerca lento a cloud mientras contesta –el dije era de Angeal se lo entrego su novio Genesis, y antes de morir me lo entrego para dárselo a la persona que me gusta ósea tu- Zack llega hasta cloud le toma la barbilla y lo besa, cloud lo abraza por los hombros y Zack lo suelta de la barbilla y lo abraza de la cintura, se separan por aire. Cloud le dice -¿te quedarías por mi?- Zack dice –claro, aunque mis padres me preocupan también- cloud le dice mientras pone su cabeza en el pecho de Zack –yo te acompañare- Zack dice –gracias-.


End file.
